


Taction

by sanguiniel



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/pseuds/sanguiniel
Summary: He'd been separated from Lisa a while, hadn't thought to jump back into the dating pool soon after. He was a father, there was no point trying to build a new relationship when he was still making sure Cindy was safe and had everything she needed first. He thought he had time. 
Arkin hadn't thought any of this would ever happen, not in a million years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/gifts).



> for my lovely wife who forces me to actually finish and post things :')

Arkin shivered, leaned back a little further into the other man even though he didn't want to. 

God, but he wanted though. 

He'd been separated from Lisa a while, hadn't thought to jump back into the dating pool soon after. He was a father, there was no point trying to build a new relationship when he was still making sure Cindy was safe and had everything she needed first. He thought he had time. 

Arkin hadn't thought any of this would ever happen, not in a million years. 

An encouraging squeeze around his hand and cock dragged Arkin’s attention back sharply to where he was. The Collector pressed firm against his back, fully clothed against Arkin’s skin, unexpectedly soft fabric another teasing sensation wrapped around his stomach where the Collector held him. 

Arkin huffed, squirmed in half-hearted struggle that worked him further into the Collector, who shushed him with soft breath against the back of his neck and tightened his grip on Arkin’s hand before starting to move it on his cock in slow, easy strokes.

It was good, it was really good, Arkin wouldn't have expected someone else's hand guiding his through jerking off to be such a big deal but apparently if you went without for long enough (and then went even longer without anything that wasn't painful) it could be better than good. He'd be embarrassed at the pathetic noises choking their way out his throat if it wasn't what the Collector wanted from him. 

Making the Collector happy made things easier for Arkin, meant less scars and time in the trunk, more time getting to feel good even if he hated himself for it. He was starting to get more privileges, which was sick, he knew that, but it was going to make it easier when he escaped. Not if, when, he escaped. Arkin had to keep his eyes on the prize. 

Not that it was hard. 

Precome dribbled onto Arkins fingers steadily, made the slide up that much easier. His legs shook with the effort of not trying to push into their joined hands like he wanted, stomach jumping in restrained twitches the Collector could definitely feel. 

The Collector shifted to unwind his arm from Arkin’s waist, shushed him again when his pace started to falter in the seconds the Collector wasn’t touching him. The Collector pet down Arkin’s side to his thigh soothingly, a soft counterpoint to the way he tightened his fingers through Arkin’s. 

Foreign nails caught with the barest drag on the next movement over Arkin’s cock and he had to twist away, between the edge of pain and being almost overwhelmed so suddenly at the stark reminder of the Collector’s bare hands.

Arkin’s head rolled on the Collector’s shoulder. He wasn't sure when he'd leaned so far back into the other man but it was weirdly comfortable, and staring at the cracked ceiling instead of himself through half-lidded eyes made it feel a tiny bit easier to hold on.

Except then there was the gentlest brush of a kiss on Arkin’s neck, soft lips surrounded by rough synthetic material and Arkin came faster than he had since he was a teenager.

It hit him like a bolt of lightning, first he was still clinging to the edge and then suddenly crashing over with a high stuttered gasp. Arkin shuddered, muscles pulled tight and toes curling while cum spattered hot onto his stomach, ran over his and the Collector’s still joined hands. 

The Collector was still breathing faster than usual against his neck, but no longer touching. Each nerve in Arkin heightened in anticipation as he waited for the Collector do something.

He really wanted the Collector to kiss him again. How fucked up it was didn’t matter, Arkin just wanted to feel that again, something nice and gentle he hadn’t been able to have in. Forever.

The Collector shifted, tilted his mouth just against Arkin’s ear. 

“Good job.” Whispered, unintelligible, totally useless to help identify him in the real world if Arkin got out. When he got out.

Arkin melted.


End file.
